Galaxy's Best Pen Pals
by Deuteragonista
Summary: BEWARE KOTOR 1 SPOILERS - Revan!/Um... Hello?/REVAN!/No, I'm not Revan! And who are you and why are you in my friendlist!/Stop blabbering! I KILLED YOU FEW DAYS AGO, WHY ARE YOU ALIVE! - also known as "What happens when Malak in some strange twist of fate gets to know a mundane republic soldier who after a while starts to be his best buddy he had since Revan?".
1. First Impressions

_I_Am_Revan_231 has logged in_

I am definitely NOT that Darth Revan, so stop asking me about it and sending angry Jedi after me! From now on only my friends can message me.

 _Totally_not_Darth_Malak sent you a message_

 **Revan?!**

Um... Hello?

 **REVAN?!**

No, I'm not Revan! And who are you and why are you in my friends list?!

 **Stop blabbering! I KILLED YOU FEW DAYS AGO, WHY ARE YOU ALIVE?!**

I'm sorry, sir, but I don't know what are you talking about! It's all a mistake!

 **I... Who are you if not Darth Revan?**

You know, it's you who started accusing me of such things like being genocidal murdering betraying scum like – pfu! - Revan, so maybe you'll introduce yourself first?

 **…**

Ok, nevermind. I guess I shouldn't have logged in in the first place..

 **Ok, ok! Wait a moment.**

Right...

 **I am... Alek Squirt, as you can see in my username I am totally NOT Darth Malak. I was just surprised to see you logging in because your account belongs – belonged now, I guess – to my BFF... uhm... Evarn. Yeah, definitely Evarn. And I heard somewhere that he was killed, so you understand my shock when you logged in.**

Oh, I'm sorry for your loss. I am not this Evarn – my name is Drant v'Rhea but you can call me Drant. So, I presume you were just joking around with that Revan and Malak usernames and you are not really that Revan and Malak?

 **Yeeah, we, uhm, we liked to roleplay a lot and they were war heroes after all, so we wanted to be like them. Of course, that was when we were teenagers when they were faithful Jedi but we still called ourselves Revan and Malak. Just nicknames, really.**

Oh, I know what you mean! Weird, I remember that once I knew a small old greenskinned person that I along with my best friend L'Kaam was calling „Yoda", though I'm not sure exactly why... But wait! You said that you killed this Revan!

 **Oh! No, it was just a... uhm, just a typo. I meant to write „HE killed you...", meaning... Darth Malak! I meant that Darth Malak killed my best friend Revan who is not THE Revan but my BFF that I used to call Revan.**

Oh, I think I understand. Well, I'm really sorry; I lost a lot of friends and acquintances during war and I know that feeling. If you need any help or you know, you just want to chat with someone... I think I'll be online for a while.

 **You know, I'm wondering...**

Yes?

 **How did you get that account?**

Oh! You know... I really don't know. Weird, huh? Hmm, let me think for a moment...

 **If you got anything, please tell me. It is really important for me.**

I know, I know, I'm trying to recall my memories. Let me see... I was sitting in my room, my roommate Trask was sleeping because he was after a night shift. I was cleaning my jacket and found that piece of paper with a username and a password. And the address of this holosite. So I decided to check it out - who knows, maybe that was my lost password for a really nice shipping shop I was trying to find? - and then you showed up.

 **Hmm... That is weird, Drant, but... thanks. I guess. Will you be keeping this account?**

I wouldn't feel okay with that, with this being your dead friend's account. I think I'd rather create a new account and I don't know... Delete this one? Just leave it?

 **Do what you'd like to, I'm sure... Evarn wouldn't mind either way. But write to me, please? I'd like to talk with you some time. Ask you a few questions.**

Sure thing! Whaddya want to know?

 **Maybe not now.. You see, I'm needed somewhere else, my... uhm, break in my job is coming to an end. Why don't we talk more later, after 6pm GST? If that's okay with you, of course.**

You know, why not! I have free evening, so good luck with your job, Alek, and see you later!

 **See you, uhm, Drant.**


	2. Heart to heart

**Hello, Drant.**

Oh, hi, Alek! How was your job? And what do you do for a living, anyway?

 **I travel a lot. And I'm looking for lost people. Also... I help those in need to find new job, when someone traied them for all of their lives and when they begin to doubt the righteosuness of their actions their employers just throw them out. They come to me and I help them in finding new, better and way cooler employers.**

Oh, wow, so you're some kind of an everyday hero and you help lost people like just and lawful Jedi, huh?

 **No! No, I'm not a Jedi!**

Sorry, I didn't mean to imply that! I meant that they help people, you help people too...

 **Yeah, yeah, I know, I just... I don't like Jedi that much and can we just leave it? I don't want to talk about it now.**

Sure thing, Alek! So, you help people. That's really great and to be honest, I'm jealous a bit because being a republic soldier isn't the best option when you want to go and help those in need. But I didn't have much choice in this matter, well, at least I think so; reasons why I joined the military are quite clouded in my mind. Maybe I was high when I signed those papers?

 **You wouldn't be the first one, trust me.**

Haha, I know, right! My roommate Trask is always complaining that he „hadn't signed for this _sith_ wilingly", then he glares at me and goes to bed muttering about suicidal mission, madmen ruling the Republic and „are they out of their minds?". Hmm, or maybe he lost a bet and had to join the military.

 **I'm sure that was it.**

Or he is just crazy, I don't really know, but he doesn't seem like a sane person. He never once spoke to me, instead only talking to himself or telling other soldiers to tell me what I have to do... what they didn't do, anyway. I'm kind of freaked out but fortunately we have opposite shifts so I really don't see him that much. But enough about me!

 **Don't worry, I like listening to people. I don't mind you talking.**

No, no, we meant to get to know each other, not you getting to know me period.

 **I really don't have much to say right now. Or maybe ever.**

Oh. If you want to go, just go then. At lest I won't be holding hope that someone ever would bother and speak to me.

 **Wait, what?**

Oh, nothing. I really shouldn't have said that.

 **Okay, then.**

...

 **But what did you mean by that?**

Alek, listen...

 **I'll listen if you say what did you mean by „someone ever would bother to speak to me". And it's not that I care! It's just because it would interest me so much I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about this!**

It's just... Ugh, I don't want to trouble you with my private problems, really.

 **…**

…

 **…**

Okay, okay! It's not just Trask who doesn't speak to me. It's the whole freaking crew of this ship! The orders and instructions are left in my datapad, never once spoken to my face. While in the mess my table is always empty despite the fact that someone would have to stand and eat – they prefer that over sitting next to me. And I'm never on the bridge or anywhere with other people – it's always „Drant, you go repair something in the abandoned room!", „Drant, fix those robots!"... Yeah, at least robots are friendly to me. They always were, as far as I recall... „Drant, go there and clean the weapons". It tires me so much. And saddens too, I guess.

 **That's unfortunate. And you don't have any idea why's that?**

Not a clue.

 **Huh. Tell you what, if I got any ideas, I'll let you know.**

Thanks, Alek. You are already a better buddy than those here.

 **The last person to call me „buddy" died soon after.**

… Okay, mate, I think I'll go for now. See you later!


	3. Did he just jinx it?

Hello Alek! How are you on this fine day?

 **Hmm, more happier than usual, aren't we?**

Well, I have no reason not to be! Finally, after all this time someone talke, even before I said anything! Progress, huh?

 **Who was that?**

Oh, some Jedi asked how do I find my life as a Republic soldier.

 **And you are happy because you had a conversation with a** _ **Jedi**_ **?**

After almost two weeks of utter silence around me, well, I appreciate anything I got.

 **I guess, though I myself don't mind loneliness… Anyway, what did you say? Are you content with your life?**

Kinda. It isn't the type of thing I would choose if I had more options, but I can live with that. Hopefully I can earn enough money to retire in a few years and take on some quiet and peaceful job – maybe as a profesor at the university? I like discussing and debating. And my friend L'Kaam was always saying that I'm really charismatic and I change other's opinions with such an incredible ease.

 **Hmm. If you live long enough.**

That was kind of harsh, you know?

 **But true.**

… Yeah.

 **Anyway, did this Jedi ask you more?**

Nah, she just started to recite Republic army's advertisment about honor, glory, safety that we gain by fighting with Republic's enemies. After that she strongly recommended me to stay with the Republic as long as possible. And then she left. Huh. I guess Jedi are just weird like that. I have to admit, I can't blame you for your coldness towards them if they behave like that all the time.

 **That is one way to name that…**

You mean your dislike of Jedi or their actions?

 **My opinion on them. But, let's not talk about them for now, shall we?**

Certainly! How about you, any news on your latest assignment?

 **It's moving forward. I'm pretty sure I can finalize it in the maximum of one week.**

Wow, congratulations, Alek! You really are an expert, aren't you?

 **I like to think of myself like that, thank you.**

Good luck, then! Though, given your confidence, I'm sure everything will be okay.

 **I hope so, too, Drant. I hope so…**


	4. Naivety is a virtue of a true hero

**You know, I was wondering…**

Hmm?

 **You mentioned a Jedi? The one aboard your ship?**

Yes, what about her?

 **Do you recall her name?**

Something among Hilin? Hilun?

 **Ah, sad… If you don't mind me asking, are they any other female Jedi padawans, especially with a name beginning with a „B"?**

That's oddly specified, you know?

 **Yes, yes, someone I know is looking for such a person and I thought that maybe you'll have some better information, given your occupancy and all of that.**

Sorry to disappoint but I don't really talk to Jedi. Scratch that, I don't really talk to anyone, not counting droids of course. But maybe if you give me her full name I'll try to find out if she is on the ES.

 **ES?**

Can't say the full name, sorry! But let's say that this is the name of my ship.

 **Ok, Drant. So, what about that Jedi? Could you help me?**

Do you promise that the person looking for her doesn't have any malicious intend towards her? I don't really care that much but still would feel bad if because of me someone got hurt or killed.

 **No, no! Definitely not! That person is looking for her to… to just talk, yeah. Discuss a few things, share opinions…**

Why can't you ask the Jedi Order for inf… Oh, sorry, I remember, you don't have the best relations with them.

 **Yes. Yes, that's true.**

Okay then, if you could tell me her name?

 **Just please, don't ask for her, just… just listen to the Jedi and soldiers and maybe you can hear her name. If you find her, tell me first, I don't want this operation to be ruined.**

Pretty suspicious…

… **Wait, you know that Jedi aren't allowed any relationships whatsoever? No matter sposues, siblings or parents?**

Yeah…

 **It is someone from her family looking for her. If you manage to find her and she won't want to meet them, that's fine, there won't be any problems but first I need to contact her on their behalf.**

Oh. That's sad to be honest, couldn't even speak to your child or sister because of some ancient rules.

 **I'm happy you understand. So, will you help me?**

Yes. But just because I trust you, Alek.

 **I won't disappoint. Her name is Bastila Shan. She is about eighteen years old, has brown hair and fights with a yellow double-handed lightsaber, pretty unusual for the Jedi, shouldn't be easy to miss. If you hear anything… Please help but be discreet.**

I got this, Alek.


	5. May be the shots on both sides tbh

Alek!

 **It** _ **really**_ **isn't the best time.**

Huh?

 **I'm in the middle of something really important for my search for Bastila.**

But this is about Bastila, I thought you-

 **I know, I know. I still want that info but if anything goes according to plan I'll ca… contact her tonight.**

Oh, ok. I thought that it would be useful and that I could be of help.

 **It still will be, believe me. It's just, maybe in a few hours? I can't afford to miss the upcoming mansl… Darn it! Meeting. Yeah, the upcoming meeting.**

Are you sure? I don't want to bother you if you really are this close to solving this case.

 **No, tell me everything you got but I'll see it later. I really have to go now.**

Ok, I guess I can do that… In short, she is on the... Shoot! We are under attack!

 **What?!**

Sorry I have to move, now!

 **Wait!**

I really can't-

 **You are** _ **not**_ **on the Endar Spire, are you?!**

Ho… No, of course not, that's absurd! What is this, anyway? A Republic cruiser, ha ha? N-noo, I named my ship ES but its full name is „Endornian Savage".

 **The Republic named one of their war ships after Ewoks? You could've easily kept the „ES" and renamed it to „Ewoks sucks". You'll be ten times more stylish this way and your enemies would be haiving trouble killing you because they sympathise with you… Pff, I know I made a good decision when I decided to… Ah, but that doesn't matter now, does it? Continue about Bastila please.**

Are you out of your mind?! WE ARE BEING SHOT AT RIGHT NOW!

 **Ok, ok, I understand! Gee, it's like you've never faced a fully-armed Mandalorian armada standing against you and doing their best to kill you and Re… and retaliate for fi… DARN IT! WHAT IS GOING ON WITH MY MIND TODAY! Let me say this again: For finding them. Definitely not figthing. Ah, Drant, you still there! Listen, don't you dare to die there!**

Wow, you're like the first person ever to tell m-

 **You know too much to let it go to waste, got it?**

 **Hey, Drant?**

 **Are you there?**

 **Oh. You disconnected.**

 **Huh.**

 **May be the shots.**


	6. Multitasking at its finest

**Are you there?**

 **Drant. I'm asking you.**

 **Yeah, sure, information about that Jedi. How could I fall for that? I just want you to know that I saw through your lies.**

 **You understand?**

…

 **You can try to ignore me but I remember you. And I won't forget. Not a chance.**

* * *

Alek, listen! I don't have much time, please tell me you're there…

Alek, please!

Where are you!

 **So you decided to talk to me after all.**

Oh Alek! Listen, it's not what you think it is! I didn't lie to you, I was totally honest.

 **As confirmed by that last few days of utter silence.**

Listen, I was unconsious. Really. That… um, blaster shots I told you about got me – at least some of them – and I needed medical attention.

 **Hmm…**

My… my acquintance, fellow soldier, helped me but there is noone except us in the place I'm currently residing so I don't have much time to tell you more.

 **Is he watching you?**

Currently? Nah, he thinks I'm changing my clothes but-

 **Wait, are you in bathroom right now?!**

Yes. It is the only place he doesn't spy on me – thinks I conspired with our enemy – but it would be too suspicious if I spend too much time here so…

 **Yeah. I understand. But listen, we really need to talk. Someone interfened with my mission – you know, finding that Jedi – and I'm in a really dire situation right now so I need any help I can get.**

Okay, okay, I'll try to think about it and tell you more the next time we talk.

 **Would asking this soldier be too suspicious?**

Definitely. He's one of the „don't talk to Drant and leave him alone" people, remember?

 **True.**

Write to you when I'll have a chance. Oops, looks like Darth feels something is not right here, gotta go!

 **Darth?! What Darth?!**

 **Damn you, Drant.**


	7. The past, the present and the future

Alek? You there?

 **Yes.**

Ok, good. Listen, I have time to talk right now.

 **What about that soldier?**

We are in the cantina and he went off to do… something, I'm not sure what exactly, but told me that it will take him a few hours. If you have time, we can talk peacefully now.

 **Right. Just give me few minutes. I need to send orders to my subordinates.**

Sure thing, I'll wait.

 **Alright. First things first – what Darth?!**

Excuse me? Only Darths I know are those traitorous scums Revan and Malak!

 **Earlier you said that Darth is coming. And he is getting suspicious.**

Oh, no, no, not Darth, sorry for that. I meant to write „Carth" because that's his name. My mistake.

 **Do you realize how scared I was when you typed that?! And it's not that I care about you, just… just another reasons!**

Mhm, sure. I remember what you wrote to me after I told you we were under attack. And I appreciate it, Alek, even though you have hard time admiting it.

 **I-**

I'm deadly serious. You are the first person I remember in my recent life that has shown even a little bit of concern for me and I'm thankful for that. I like you, you care for me, so I want to help you in any way I can.

 **That's… unexpected. But I can work with that.**

We all can, Alek. We all can… So, tell me what's on your mind. The last few days were pretty hectic and I sense some misunderstadings already.

 **So, where are you?**

Aw, I hate to tell you that, but… this is… sort of secret?. Heh heh… Sorry!

 **…**

Really! We are not on the most friendly planet in the universe and I don't want risking our lives. And by „our", I mean not only „mine and Carth's", but also yours. If one would find out about you contacting me, that would mean trouble for you. Really big trouble.

 **This bad?**

Yes. Let's put it this way… Nar Shaddaa would be friendlier.

 **Ouch.**

So you see why I don't want to tell you where I am.

 **Do you realise that I can try to track your signal?**

I trust you.

 **Oh, you should, definitely! Just making sure that you thought about all of the possibilities… But I want to ask you some more. What about Bastila?**

I hate it SO MUCH, but… I don't know where she is. Wait! Before you say anything – I KNEW. I knew and wanted to tell you but that blasted attack happened and I didn't want to risk my life. I know only one think – she is alive. I'm trying to find her but no success right now.

 **Keep trying, then. I'll do what I can on my end but any help is welcome.**

You know, I was wondering… If you find her, is it possible for you to tell me where she is? I… I want to talk to her too. Or message her if I can't do it face-to-face?

 **Her relatives are counting not only on my abilities to track her but also to keep their request and identities in secret.**

I… I understand but… No, nothing. You're right. I shouldn't have asked about that. You cannot tell me that. I understand.

 **Good.**

You want to ask me more?

 **No. I think it is all clear now.**

It's my turn then.

 **Wha-**

Why do you write with me?

 **Because-**

And be honest with me. I want truth, no matter how cruel it is.

 **Some people would argue with you about the point of that.**

Some people like to life in their perfect, sheltered life then. Some people didn't live through total ignorance about their existence, through so many direct attacks on their lifes and through so much… unpleasant events as I. I want truth, Alek. I want to know it.

… **I was curious about you. Who are you. Then you told me about your struggles with the crew. I told you about my job to find Bastila. You agreed to help me. I was thankful for that. What's more to say?**

You could've ignored me.

 **As I said, I was curious. And a little bit bored at that time.**

And now?

 **I guess our relationship is purely favor-for-favor. You help me, I try to help you.**

And when you'll find her? Will I still be „useful" enough for you to keep contacting me?

 **I guess. You're not so bad, Drant. And I think you lead interesting life. Definitely worth hearing about.**

Thanks? If that was meant as a compliment.

 **It was.**

Thanks then. You know, I was worried for a moment that the only reason you talked to me was that Bastila stuff and nothing more.

 **Nonsense! There's more to our conversations than that. You told me about your problems, fellow soldiers, your past. That is why I continued to answer or contact you. „That Bastila stuff", as you call it, is just a bonus.**

Really useful bonus, hmm?

 **I won't deny it. But only a bonus. Definitely.**

Thank you again, Alek. The thought that someone out there thinks about me as someone more than just a soldier – or even talks and listens to me – is so precious to me… Thank you.

 **It's okay, Drant. Everyone needs someone to talk to. Even Revan, that traitorous scum!, was close with Malak. Once upon a time, they were friends and shared their struggles.**

It is kind of unreal that these legends were just normal humans, like you and me. They had their problems, they needed a friendly ear… One would wonder what happened that they decided to do all that they did.

 **Yes. That is really interesting. Trust me.**

That's kind of unrelated topic but I was always interested in history and nothing I heard about them foreshadowed their treason. I would love to get a chance to talk to either them – and yes, I know that Revan's dead – or their closest crew, to understand better the decisions they made.

 **Maybe some day you'll manage that, Drant. Maybe some day.**


	8. The foreshadowed solution

**Chapter 8**

Do you remember when I told you that I'm on a rather… unfriendly planet?

 **What about it?**

I assume, as you work in a job requiring crititcal thinking, you are good at solving problems.

 **Maybe.**

Even those that seem quite hard to solve.

 **Just get to the point.**

Right, right. I-

 **Let me guess. You want to get off it?**

I… Well, yes. Or rather – we want.

 **And I guess you don't have any credits.**

Unfortunately.

 **Really, what's the problem? Just steal a ship.**

We cannot do that!

 **And why's that? You wanted a solution, I gave it to you.**

Yes, but we cannot jut steal a ship and escape!

 **I repeat: why? Because it's wrong? You are republic troopers, surely the Republic will help you deal with the consequences.**

The Republic doesn't approve of such a criminal acts and, frankly, I'm not willing to commit them!

 **Lawful Republic? Allow me to express my doubt.**

It isn't corrupt!

 **Yes, yes, tell youself more of that. Drant, let me ask you: how long did you serve in the army?**

Not long. Few weeks at most, I think.

 **And have you ever seen a… let's say, questionable actions towards someone? Be it a soldier or a civilian?**

I was stationed on a ship for the majority of my time. Not many chances to meet other people.

 **Really? And didn't hear any gossips? No stories, no mutterings under breath about politicians, generals and Jedi?**

I was alone almost the whole time, remember?

 **Convenient. I had to deal with the Republic** _ **a lot**_ **in my days and I saw with my own eyes its corruption and lawlessness. Trust me, if your Darth is someone important in the military, they won't judge you about stealing a ship, especially that you said the planet is hostile. I guess that means it's either controlled by the Sith or a criminal hide akin to Nar Shaddaa. Do you really think that your superiors will be mad about stealing a ship from someone sooo evil in their eyes?**

Carth.

 **What?**

It's Carth, not Da… It doesn't matter, anyway. Listen Alek, it's not only about that. While the planet itself is dangerous to us, the civilinas were forced to live under unpleasant rulers. They are innocent.

 **So? Just steal from that ruler.**

A ship?! From the… No. It's impossible.

 **And the Republic won't help you and send a rescue team?**

We cannot contact them.

 **And yet you can contact me.**

I… It's different. I cannot tell you the details, but it isn't the same. We must work alone.

 **And here I thought you were a resourceful person. Nevermind that.**

And we cannot steal the ship, because even if we did manage that, the planet is surrounded and noone can leave.

 **A blockade? Yeah, good luck getting off that impenetrable planet.**

You aren't helping right now.

 **I didn't mean to.**


	9. And the sudden realization struck

**So? Do you have a plan?**

Actually, yes! Do you want to hear it? I cannot go into details, obviously, but…

 **I'll take what I can, Drant. Anything is better than nothing.**

A'ight. So, it involves sneaking into the criminals' den to find a thing that'll help us to find someone who'll help us to find a way that'll help us to escape this planet! Neat, huh?

 **Woah, woah. That sounds pretty complicated.**

Only on paper! Or rather, hologram. Right now we're on the second step of our plan and the future, though certainly not the brightest, looks more positive than just a day or two ago.

 **That's… nice. Anyway, who are you seeking?**

Annnn old… friend of Carth. But it's you turn! Did you find your Jedi? I sure hope so!

 **It's Bastila. And no, I didn't find her… yet.**

Damn.

 **What?**

Nothing! I mean, I'm sorry that you didn't succeeded. That's all. Really.

 **If you insist. And yes, I myself am concerned about that too.**

This is weird, isn't it? I mean, I knew about her and then she disappeared. Earlier, you were right behind her, as I gathered from what you've been saying, and she disappeared too. It's almost as if you…

 **It's almost as if you…**

… were so close to me!

… **were mistaken!**

Damn, we missed our chance!

 **What?!**

Think about it! Everything falls into place. You HAD to be near the ES!

 **Wait, no, no, no, no! I certainly wasn't! Anyway, where would I hide? Among the Sith? Haha, that's absurd!**

How did you know about the Sith?!

 **Well, I… I… Because they were there, weren't they?**

HOW?!

 **I… I thought about it, yeah! And who else could've attacked the Republic army?**

I admit, it feels pretty logical… Darn it, Alek, did you know how much I got scared that you support the Sith?

 **Me? Supporting the Sith? That's absurd! I use logic. Reason!**

Thank goodness... I'm sorry, I really let myself panic for a moment there. Weird, for a moment I had that feeling that you too were scared. Ah, must be my imagination. Did we talk about something else before I miseunderstood you?

 **Wha- no. No. Only about your plan.**

Thanks, I knew I could count on you. Anyway, I cannot say more right now, sorry, though I admit that the later steps aren't yet developed enough to discuss them in a greater detail even with my Republic colleague.

 **Yes, yes. I understand. Do keep in touch and let me know about the progress.**

Definitely. You have my word. And the same goes for you, Alek, about your job. You have no idea how much I hope you'll get her.

 **Oh, you'll surely hear if I find her.**

 **Definitely.**

* * *

 **A/N** I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who followed, favourited or left a lovely review (Voldy's pink teddy) or reviews (I'm talking to you, 2562894620! : D) to this story. It really is something special to know that there are people who want to read Galaxy's Best Pen Pals and enjoy it : )


	10. Wookieeing for help

Hey, Alek. Do you know something about, uhm, don't laugh at me, but about Wookiees?

 **First you tell me the reason for your sudden interest. Then, maybe, I'll answer.**

Heh. You see, this situation is really weird but… I have a Wookiee in a life debt?

 **WHAT? You?!**

Well, yes. I mean, I think.

 **You didn't understand that Wookiee?**

What?! Of course I did! You know, I have a really impressive knowledge of the alien languages. Don't you worry about that.

 **So what did you mean by „I think"?**

Because I don't know how it works! Just because someone told me that they are indebted to me for life doesn't mean I know why. Or if I should do something or am I suppos…

 **Drant. Start from the beginning.**

You want to hear?

 **I wouldn't ask otherwise, would I? Just get to it, I don't have all day!**

Right. I was fighting with Carth and then…

 **You killed him? Please, yes…**

Oh, no, no. I mean, we were on the same side against…

 **Damn.**

… some monsters and then we met Twi'lek girl, about fourteen years old. She asked us for help and we rescued her Wookiee friend.

 **Twi'lek child and a Wookiee savage? Quite… remarkable.**

To be honest, looking at what happened to me today, not really. Anyway, we rescued Zaalbar – the Wookiee – and then he swore the life debt.

 **Wait, what? Just for saving his life?**

Yeah. He argued that I saved him from the slavery so he owes me his life.

 **But… Carth was there too, wasn't he?**

Yep.

 **And… and the Wookiee likes this Twi'lek girl. He likes her.**

Yep. He really looks after her.

 **But he swore the life debt to a complete stranger who saved his life, just to, for all he knows, get close to his Twi'lek girl. Or who just wants to kill everyone. Or wants to… I mean, he doesn't know you, does he?**

That was the first time we've met.

 **Why you? Why not Carth?**

Don't ask me. Anyway, that means that now he and Mission – Twi'lek girl – follow me everywhere.

 **So much for the super-secret** _ **mission**_ **of finding Bastila, eh? I don't envy you and, trust me, the last time I said that, was when the mad Jedi girl obsessed over my best friend.**

What happened next?

 **I don't want to talk about it.**

You sound like Carth.

 **I'm not…**

I didn't say you are. Back to our topic, any tips on dealing with the Wookiee? I tried to refuse his debt but he didn't get the point.

 **Kill him.**

!

 **Or try to live with it.**

I never wanted to have a Wookiee as a lifelong companion.

 **Hmm, there is one other choice. When – and if – you somehow get off this planet, maybe you should visit Kashyyyk and leave him there?**

Hey, that's an idea! Thanks, Alek. Listen, I must go now – Carth will be back soon – but I'll tell you more when I'll get the chance.

* * *

 **A/N** No excuses for no updates. Let's just hope this year will be more productive :)


	11. Surely that was the most important thing

Damn. I never thought swoop racing could be so fun!

 **Excuse me?! Fun?!**

Yeah! That rush of the adrenaline, the excitement and even the feeling of danger. But then, when you win after such a close race… I'd kill – not literally of course – to feel that again. Hey, that's an idea! Who needs to be a soldier when you can race all day?

 **You know, I think I understand you. In both professions the likelihood of death is above average.** _ **A lot**_ **.**

Are you implying I want to throw away my life?

 **Maybe? Putting aside your absurd love for something as frustrating as the swoop racing, weren't you supposed to escape an unescapable planet?**

We're closer than ever, especially because we've found another ally willing to help us with the escape. And, guess what; he's a Mandalorian!

 **See what I mean? Soldier life, swoop racing, breaking a blockade, befriending a Mandalorian…**

Don't forget to add: talking to you.

 **Touché.**

Anyway, back to the racing. You see, we needed to win the offered prize (not that they parted with it willingly) and, well, as Carth doesn't trust me to stay alone, Mission is too young and Zaalbar is a Wookiee, I was the only one who could do that. Not that I'm complaining! It turned out really great, let me tell you.

 **And why did exactly the racing become so important for your mission?**

The best kind of important.

 **Killing Jedi?**

Alek.

 **Exterminating peo… pests?**

Alek, please!

 **Besting your master?**

Not exactly. Mandalorians, Alek.

 **Killing them?**

No!

 **Killing them** _ **and**_ **Jedi?**

Just… You really don't like Mandalorians, do you?

 **The only good Mandalorian thing is their ale.**

I'll take anything over "killing them and Jedi and everyone else". And well, I hope that this cooperation will be longer than just this one deal. AND maybe, who knows, beverage might be involved.

 **If you can survive more than two rounds, it'll be worth it.**

Alek, my dear friend, I think we just got promoted to best friends.


	12. Coach Alek

I feel like I've wanted to tell you something but I forgot.

 **Hungover?**

Please. Three or four drinks isn't even halfway through my "drunk" scale. It's probably nothing, Alek. Just the dreams I had this night. You know, they were really weird and uneasy. I've been building spider-like robots, some aliens even bowed before me. And, please don't think wrong of me, but I… well, I liked it. Weird.

 **Don't worry. All of us had this dream someday, taking control of the galaxy and taking your righteous place in the pyramid of the society. I know better than the others, Drant. I won't condemn you for that. However, the question stands: what will you do with that? Will you sit and stare longingly into space, wishing that someone would call you and offer you a metaphorical throne? Grow old and bitter because you saw the faults of the galaxy but ran away from the problems burning the Republic from the inside, naively thinking that they wouldn't matter if you just fly far away? Or will you stand, with your back straight and your head up, and face the obstacles?** _ **Take**_ **what you desire?**

 **What will you do, Drant? I know what I did. I know what my old acquaintance, who set me on the path I walk today, did. Think about it, Drant, and don't let those republic puppets dictate what you should think. How should you feel about your passions.**

The dream ended in darkness, Alek. And I was scared and alone.

 **Sometimes we must make the sacrifices. Listen, don't think too much about the ending, you are not a Jedi. If I had to bet, this ending wasn't the ending that would await you at the end of your journey. No, I'd rather say this was your Republic conscience kicking in and suppressing any so-called** _ **evil**_ **thought. Do not worry about it and pursue your dream, your desire, if that is what you want.**

I'm not sure if that's what I want.

 **This is the question only you can answer. Not your general, not Jedi. Not even me. Only you.**

I guess. But this weird feeling still persists, you know? Like I've forgotten about something.

 **Perhaps it's connected to your dream.**

Perhaps. And I'm still slightly disturbed by it. Ah, well. Let's hope it'll come to me later.


End file.
